The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for aiding in sleep, and more particularly to pillows and associated items for aiding in sleep while seated in an upright position.
Pillows are commonly used to aid in sleep, rest and rehabilitation in numerous settings such as but not limited to at home, hospitals or during any mode of transit for travel, and during and after medical procedures and for chronic medical ailments. In many circumstances, people travelling or with short term, long term or chronic medical conditions are required to remain in an upright or semi-upright position sitting in a seat, on a chair, or in a bed for extended periods of time. Prolonged periods of sitting in the same spot are generally not conducive to getting quality sleep. Such prolonged periods of sitting upright may be experienced during travel on an airplane, train, bus, automobile or any other mode of transport. Similarly, prolonged periods of sitting upright may also be required during or after medical procedures such as shoulder surgery, various types of plastic surgery, sinus surgery, orthopedic surgery or eye surgery. Additionally, sleeping or sitting in an upright position may be a prescribed treatment for numerous medical conditions such as sleep apnea, digestive issues, irritable bowel syndrome, vertigo, acid reflux and multiple other conditions.
Achieving quality sleep while sitting in an upright or semi-upright position is difficult for most individuals. Users typically attempt to use a pillow or other soft cushion to support the head, neck, chin and/or arms while attempting to sleep upright. However, conventional pillows do not resize, lack firmness and are difficult to position in such a way that they provide the right amount of support to the head, neck, chin torso and arms to allow quality sleep. Additionally, conventional pillows are too large and bulky to be feasible or practical for use for many modes of travel and in many medical applications.
Others have recognized the difficulties associated with sleeping in an upright position and have developed modified pillows and cushions to attempt to overcome the problems of conventional pillows. For example, numerous travel and medical pillow devices are available. Such devices for travel are generally more compact than conventional pillows and may be shaped to fit around a user's neck or shoulder to provide head and neck support. However, these conventional travel pillows are generally uncomfortable and fail to provide adequate support for the head, neck and chin much less the arms and torso. This often leads to users nodding or generally being unable to achieve a comfortable position for sleeping using such devices. Medical pillows may lift the head up, but generally do not address semi elevated and fully upright posture or support the head and neck.
Conventional travel and medical pillows may become unsanitary as they often do not include any interchangeable exterior that can be taken off and cleaned. Conventional travel pillows are also often arranged in odd shapes and configurations, leading to users feeling as if they look ridiculous when using them. In sum, conventional travel pillow devices do not provide adequate head, neck, chin, arm and torso support when a user is sitting in an upright position that allow the user to sleep and without feeling that the device creates an odd personal appearance.
What is needed, then are improvements in devices used for aiding in situations rest and sleep are needed for a prolonged period when a user is seated in an upright or semi-upright position.